(Revised) An MRSDA is requested to develop an independent program of research on risk and protective factors for alcohol-related problems in women. Specifically, the proposed research and training focus on the development and testing of innovative strategies to address some of the most serious conceptual and methodological problems that currently limit research on alcohol use. Findings of this study will have theoretical implications regarding the influence of gender and adherence to traditional expectations of women's use of alcohol. They will also have practical implications for reducing risk (and strengthening protective) factors to prevent alcohol-related problems. The proposed study will use an existing survey instrument to examine and compare putative risk and protective factors for heavy drinking and alcohol-related problems in women. Innovative recruitment and sampling strategies will be tested to obtain a more diverse sample than has been included in previous studies. The study will include data from 600 women who are 18 years or older. New data will be collected from 400 women who live in Chicago, who have similar work-roles and are of the same racial/ethnic background. A second comparison group of women will be randomly selected from the 1991 and 1996 National Study of Health and Life Experiences of Women (NSHLEW) data base. Data analyses will be conducted to determine whether these women are at higher risk for heavy drinking or alcohol-related problems, and if so, what factors account for the higher risk status. Data analyses will first be conducted using the Chicago-based comparison group and then repeated using a random sample of urban-dwelling sample of women from the NSHLEW.